Le réveillon tant attendu cette année
by Catirella
Summary: Série Petit OS : Numéro 77 ... Je ne ferais pas de résumer, je vous direz juste que c’est la suite de l’OS n 47 Magasin de jouets ... La fille ‘Duo’ et la vieille ‘sa grandmère’ vont entrés en scène... YAOI


Titre : **Le réveillon tant attendu cette année**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Nan !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Suite de **_**«****Magasin de jouets****». **_**Des situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 77) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Quel beau de cadeau de Noël.__  
__C'est vraiment touchant et tout mignon.__  
__Mais quelle famille quand même.__  
__J'ai adoré._

_Merci Cat et joyeux Noël à tout le monde !!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 14 et 15 décembre 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 25 décembre 2007 à 9h40._

Et voici comme promis la suite de « Magasin de jouets ».  
Vous l'aurez compris, il est dans l'ambiance de ce 24 décembre, bien que nous soyons le 25… Mais attention, il change à un moment donné.  
Allez… Je ne dis plus rien… Bonne lecture à vous tous.  
Bisou,  
**Catirella**

◈

**Note :  
**Compteur reviews à ce matin avant de mettre cet OS en ligne :  
5880

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court**.

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 76 du mardi 18__décembre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **natakukazuki** - **Babel56** - **caro06** - **ta fan** - **maNatsu** - **nyanko-kuro** - **LN** - **JTFLAM** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **Hissha** - **Noan** - **yaone-kami** - **Nass** - **SNT59** - **kela** - **May** - **x-Shinigami-x** - **Dragonneva** - **mimi** - **cristalsky** - **Little Eve** - **Shinigami's Bride** - **Kyu**- **Iroko** - **Kyrieh** - **thefrenchfan** - **JTFLAM** - **littledidi11** - **Jonas** - **L'ange gardien** et **haevenly**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

-

Ici, les remerciements impossibles par mail pour l'OS du 18 décembre 2007 " **Un aspirateur, un chouchou et des pervers**" :

**Jonas** … Ooooh ! C'est toi celui qui a subtiliser les menottes ! Tu n'as pas honte ? T..T … Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ce que j'écrie. Je ne suis qu'une simple scribouillard, mais je suis ravie d'écrire ses textes, même si ce n'est pas du grand art… Merci à toi pour cette review. Bisou, Catirella

◈

_Je le redis, toutes les __marques et noms de produi__ts__ cit__és__ dans ce texte ne m'appartienne__nt__ pas ce sont tous des produi__ts__ avec des marques déposées.__ Heuuuuuuuu, enfin si j'en ai mis !_

-

_**GW**_

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Le réveillon tant attendu cette année**

**

* * *

**

« Bon alors dernières recommandations avant de rencontrer ma famille et la vieille. »

« Duo. »

Duo sourit à son époux.

« On parie une nuit de soumission totale qu'elle va m'appeler " La fille " dès qu'elle va me voir. »

Heero haussa un sourcil sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Soumission totale ! »

« Vouep. »

« Marcher conclu. »

« Je passe en premier. »

« Hum… Tu triches. »

« Je te garde comme super méga cadeau. »

« Duo.

« Oui ? »

« Et s'ils n'apprécient pas et me laissent dehors ? »

« Il ne m'enquerrait plus que cela tiens. Je partirai avec toi et tant pis pour ma famille. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu as toutes tes nièces et tes neveux. »

« Je les verrai sans passer par les parents. C'est là tourne à la 2ème maison. »

Heero une fois arrivé à la 2ème maison tourna et se gara.

« Tu peux avancer un peu plus, la maison ne va pas te mordre. »

« Sait-on jamais. »

Duo pouffa et secouant la tête.

Ils prirent tout ce qui se trouvait dans le coffre et Duo prit en plus la composition florale pour offrir à sa mère.

Heero arrivé devant la porte derrière Duo eut un frisson.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien. »

Heero fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment Duo avait bien pu percevoir son angoisse du moment. Mais ses interrogations furent de courte durée car la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme qui devait être la mère de Duo.

« Mon chéri. Nous n'attendions plus que toi. C'est pour moi ? »

« Oui. Bonsoir maman. Ne ferme pas la porte, je ne suis pas seul. »

« Ah. »

La mère de Duo avait pris la composition de la main de Duo et s'était mise sur le côté pour le laisser entrer.

« Bonsoir Madame Maxwell. »

Hélène Maxwell afficha un magnifique sourire lorsqu'elle vit Heero.

« Bonsoir, je vous en prie entrer. »

« Merci Madame. »

« Oh voici la dernière de la famille. »

Duo fusilla sa grand-mère du regard. Heero sourit et se rapprocha de Duo pour lui parler au creux de l'oreille.

« _J'ai gagn__é_ »

Duo serra les dents en répondant à son époux, sans quitter des yeux son cauchemar ambulant.

« _Je la hais._ »

Heero ne put retenir un fou rire.

« Grand Dieu, tu nous as rapporté un magnifique invité de Noël. Pour une fois que tu fais quelque chose de bien. »

Duo se retient de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et Heero souleva un sourcil d'étonnement en regardant la grand-mère de Duo. Qui était en effet une très belle femme.

« Bas les griffes la plante carnivore. La chasse est fermée pour les plus de 50 ans. »

« DUO. »

Duo ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

« Bonsoir papa. »

« Ta fille est toujours aussi mal élevée. »

Heero avait une envie terrible d'éclater de rire. La mère de Duo revient vers eux le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonsoir monsieur, madame. »

Le père de Duo qui était venu à la rencontre de son dernier fils, regarda Heero et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Bonsoir. Et Duo n'est pas une fille maman. »

« Hum… Lorsque l'on porte des cheveux aussi longs on ne peut être qu'une fille. »

Hélène se mit à toussoter pour changer de sujet.

« Et si tu nous présentais ton ami, mon chéri. »

Duo qui venait de déposer le sac qu'il portait à côté de ceux d'Heero, retira son blouson et prit celui d'Heero.

« Bien sûr maman, mais ce serait mieux que je vous le présente à tous en même temps. »

« Oui, bien sûr… Nous vous attendons dans la pièce principale. »

« Nous arrivons. »

Une fois seuls dans le hall d'entrée Duo prit la main droite d'Heero dans la sienne.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Oui. Ça commence bien. »

« Désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« On y va ? »

« Hn. »

Heero lâcha la main de Duo comme ils en avaient convenu durant le trajet en voiture.

Arrivés dans la pièce 24 paires de yeux les fixèrent. Heero n'était pas très à l'aise dans ses chaussures.

« Bonsoir tout le monde.

Un « **Bonsoir Duo** » retentit. Heero en déglutit.

« Bien. Alors je commence par vous d'accord... Alors je te présente… »

Duo lui montra avec sa main droite chaque personne avec le prénom qui l'accompagnait.

« …Mes parents Hélène et David. Mes frères et sœurs et leurs conjointes, conjoints. Rod sa femme Samantha, Lisy, son mari Petter, Anna son mari Jeffrey, Jenny, son mari Chris et Cid et sa femme Charlotte et mes neveux et nièces de l'aînée à la plus petite… Lana, Pierre, Dorian, Annie, Inès, les jumeaux Flora et Hugo, Ludovic, Peter, Vanessa, Kimi notre petite dernière à aujourd'hui. Et n'oublions pas la patriarche… »

La grand-mère de Duo lui lançait un regard des plus noir. Duo lui souriait en coin.

« … Patty… Tu sais quel petit nom je lui donne et celui qu'elle a à mon égard… »

La grand-mère de Duo ferma les yeux. Le père de Duo regardait son plus jeune fils les sourcils froncés.

« Voilà les présentations sont faites de votre côté. Je vous présente à mon tour Heero Yuy… Mon mari. »

« **Pardon !** »

Les parents de Duo avaient parlé en même temps. La grand-mère de Duo avait réouvert les yeux et la bouche en même temps. Tous les autres ressemblaient à des poissons, hormis la plus petite des nièces de Duo qui elle n'avait pas compris la signification du terme « mari ».

Duo inspira et la main d'Heero vient se glisser dans la sienne.

« Heero est mon mari. »

« Tu aurais pu nous avertir avant Duo. »

« Je suis désolé, je voulais vous en faire la surprise. »

« C'est réussi. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre.

« Comment as-tu pu te marier ? »

« Je te rappelle que je vivais en Angleterre il y a encore 7 semaines. »

« Oui, mais nous ne savions même pas que tu sortais avec quelqu'un. »

Heero commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Bon, je vais faire simple. Heero et moi nous nous connaissons depuis l'université. Lui est parti avant moi en Angleterre, nous nous sommes donc perdus de vue. La vie a voulu que nous travaillions ensemble il y a plusieurs années et nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter, il y a moins d'un an. Mais entre mes allers et retours Angleterre/USA et lui Angleterre/Japon autant dire que nous profitions de chaque moment passé ensemble et nous avons parlé mariage cet été. Nous voulions vous en parler ce soir, mais… Disons que nous avons dû avancer la date de notre mariage et du coup nous avons fait cela entre 2 témoins avant de revenir aux USA. »

Tout le monde avait écouté Duo avec attention.

« Et pourquoi ce mariage précipité ? »

La grand-mère commençait à taper sur le nerf d'Heero, mais c'était la seule qui avait l'air encore connectée à cet instant.

Duo se mordit la lèvre et serra encore plus la main de son époux. Heero lui donna un baiser sur la tempe. Tous ne purent que sourire à cette marque de tendresse, même la grand-mère de Duo.

« Nous voulons former une famille, alors nous avons déposé un dossier d'adoption en septembre et… Nous avons eu une réponse plus rapidement que prévu. Mais il fallait que nous soyons mariés. Nous partons dans un peu moins de 48 heures pour la Chine chercher Qiao. Elle a 4 mois, elle est belle comme un cœur. »

La mère de Duo qui était très heureuse pour eux fut la première à venir prendre son fils sans ses bras puis Heero.

« Bienvenu dans la famille Heero. »

« Merci Madame Maxwell. »

« Hélène. »

Tous les adultes défilèrent les uns derrières les autres pour les féliciter. La chouchoute de Duo lui demanda :

« Tu as une photo de notre nouvelle petite cousine ? »

« Oui. Heero vous l'a scannée. »

« Je vais la chercher. »

Heero revient rapidement avec la photo de leur futur rayon de soleil.

« Ooh qu'elle est mignonne. Tu as vu maman elle a plein de cheveux tout noir. »

« Oui ma puce. »

Duo soupira de soulagement et versa même une petite larme.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. Duo. »

« Oui ? »

« Où sont les toilettes ? »

« Je vais… »

« Laisse Duo, je vais lui montrer où elles sont en bas. »

« Merci Lisy. »

« Je vous suis. »

« " Tu ". Nous sommes de la même famille maintenant. »

Duo sourit en regardant son mari partir avec une de ses sœurs. Puis lorsqu'il se retourna il se retrouva serré dans les bras de …

La vielle !

Autant dire qu'il écarquilla les yeux en grand.

« Tu vas mourir ? »

Pour toute réponse Duo reçut une tape à l'arrière du crâne accompagnée d'un :

« Crétin de petit-fils. »

« Je rêve ou tu viens de m'appeler " petit-fils " ? »

« Tu ne rêves pas. Te voilà devenu un homme. Avec des cheveux longs qui va avoir un statut de maman d'ici la fin de cette semaine. Mais… Votre future fille est très mignonne Duo. Merci à vous pour cette nouvelle arrière-petite-fille que je vais avoir grâce à vous. J'ai cru que je n'aurais pas cette chance avec toi. »

Duo se retient de pleurer, mais Patty n'était pas née de la dernière pluie.

« Tu es sincère ? »

« Oui, je ne suis. »

« Elle est mignonne hein ? »

Patty lui fit un beau sourire.

« Oui elle l'est. »

« J'ai réussi ma vie professionnelle tu sais et Heero aussi. Nous allons lui offrir ce qu'hélas elle n'a pas eu depuis sa naissance. »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« Beaucoup d'amour surtout. »

« Je suis là… Ça va mon ange ? »

« Oui… La… »

Duo se pinça les lèvres. »

« Patty, tu devrais retirer mon cadeau de sous le sapin. »

« _Hummmm_, je ne crois pas. Tu m'as pris quelle Eau de Cologne Mont-Saint-Michel cette année. »

« Je sais plus ! »

« Je te l'aurai bien fourrée quelque part cette bouteille d'eau de Cologne, mais tu as bien plus intéressant à y mettre maintenant que tu es marié. »

« Mamy Mamy le bébé a donné un coup de pied dans le ventre de maman. »

« Je viens ma chérie. »

Duo déglutit. Heero lui avait les sourcils levés.

« Elle est sérieuse ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu vas avoir droit encore à une tondeuse cette année alors. »

« Il semblerait. »

« Et si nous passions à table… Duo, Heero vous avez quelque chose à faire avant de nous rejoindre. »

Heero regarda Duo sans comprendre.

« Mettre les cadeaux au pied du sapin. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Le sapin n'était pratiquement plus visible, tant il y avant de paquets cadeaux tout autour ce celui-ci.

Heero n'avait jamais vu des tables aussi grandes que celles-ci. Les enfants avaient leur table et leur dinde. Le dîner du réveillon fut une réussite.

À minuit la remise des cadeaux eut lieu.

Les enfants furent plus que gâtés une fois de plus. Sans compter que d'autres cadeaux les attendaient chez eux respectivement.

La mère de Duo fut enchantée de ses boucles d'oreilles et son père de la pipe en bois.

Les frères, beaux-frères, sœurs et Belles-sœurs comprirent le message que Duo leur avait passé.

Patty, dit " la vieille ", soupira en ouvrant et découvrant son cadeau et pouffa en trouvant l'échantillon Chanel N° 5.

Heero n'eut aucun cadeau de la par de la famille Maxwell.

Mais les parents de Duo leur remis un chèque d'un montant non-négligeable. Tout comme la grand-mère de Duo.

D'ailleurs Duo avait fait un blocage en ouvrant le cadeau de sa grand-mère. Mais s'était repris assez vite aidé par une caresse sur la joue de la part de son mari.

« Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« J'ai pensé qu'a ton âge il était tant que tu ais ce qui te revenait de droit. »

Duo sortit avec précaution la maquette qui se trouvait dans la boite.

« Tu aimais cette maison lorsque tu y venais petit. »

Duo sourit en se souvenant.

« Oui. J'ai toujours aimé cette maison en bord de mer. Je me cachais lorsqu'il fallait repartir ne voulant pas la quitter. »

« Je sais. Je te trouvais toujours. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. »

Duo regarda sa grand-mère.

« Alors tu m'as aimé moi aussi ? »

« Je vous ai tous aimé Duo, à ma façon. Toi, tu vouais un culte à ton grand-père. »

« Je vois. »

« Les clés sont dans le fond du carton avec les papiers. Pas contre j'ignorais que tu étais marié, je suis désolé Heero. »

« Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. Viens mon ange. »

« Pourquoi il pleure Tonton Duo Maman ? »

« Il est juste heureux. Et si nous chantions des chants de Noël ? »

« **OUI.** »

Duo renifla.

« Tu chantes faux. »

« Toi aussi je te signal… La fille. »

Duo sourit en coin.

« Même pas vrai d'abord. »

Heero les regarda un peu intrigué d'un fait.

« Duo. »

Duo essuya ses yeux avec le mouchoir que lui avait donné son père.

« Oui. »

« Tu devrais leur dire. »

« Nous dire quoi ? »

« Et bien… Nos métiers. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ça. Nous ne savons pas ce que tu fais. »

« En fait si vous le savez sans le savoir. »

« De quoi il parle encore. »

« Vous connaissez le groupe HotShin (1) ? »

L'aînée de ses nièces réagit de suite.

« OUI. Ils sont super, mais nous les voyons rarement hélas et ils ne donnent pas de concert ou très peu. Et pris avec tout ce maquillage qu'ils ont personne ne sais à quoi ils ressemblent en réalité. »

« Je les ai déjà entendus chanter. Ils chantent très bien étonnement, c'est l'un des rares groupes en provenance de l'Europe que j'apprécie d'écouter. »

Un des frères de Duo réagit aussi.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas mal, le chanteur a une voix très claire et même sans musique cela reste très clair. Pourquoi tu nous demandes cela ?

« Heero est leur manager. »

« **NON, c'est vrai ?** »

« Oui. »

« Et toi que fais-tu ? »

Duo fit un magnifique sourire à sa mère et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Heero vient se coller son torse contre le dos de son époux. Duo se laissa aller contre lui.

« Je suis le chanteur du groupe depuis 3 ans. »

_BOUM_

« Maman ! »

« **Mamy !** »

« Patty ! »

Duo se pinça les lèvres et Heero regarda la grand-mère de Duo qui venait de s'évanouir sous le coup de l'information.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que cela lui ferait un choc à ta grand-mère. »

« Et quel choc ! »

Patty revient à elle et aidée de son fils et de l'un de ses petits-fils elle se rassit sur sa chaise.

« Maman, ça va aller ? »

« Oui merci David. Duo c'est un poisson d'avril ? »

« Non, c'est la vérité… J'ai passé l'âge. C'est notre cadeau Noël à vous tous. »

Duo regarda Heero, puis ils regardèrent toute la famille de Duo.

« **Joyeux Noël à vous tous.** »

**FIN  
du  
LXXVII**

J'ai pas trouvé mieux. J'ai fini d'écrire cet OS à 2 heures du matin le 15 décembre et j'espère que cela vous plaira au moins un peu. En tout cas, les boules de Noëls sont jetées.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine et surtout **UN JOYEUX NOËL**.  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…  
_**Catirella**_

◈

(1) : Ne cherchez pas ce groupe est une pure invention de moi. Je n'ai pas trouvé de groupe à ce nom via internet, mais je peux toujours me tromper… Donc, normalement le groupe " HotShin" est à moi.

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
